Pentoxifylline [1-(5-oxohexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine], abbreviated PTX, is widely used medically for increasing blood flow. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,107 and 3,737,433, both to Mohler et at., disclose PTX. Metabolites of PTX were summarized in Davis et al., "Microbial Models of Mammalian Metabolism: Microbial Reduction and oxidation of Pentoxifylline," Applied and Environmental Microbiology, Vol. 48, No. 2, pages 327-381, August 1984, and Bryce et al., "Metabolism and Pharmacokinetics of .sup.14 C-Pentoxifylline in Healthy Voluteers," Arzneim.-Forsch./Drug Res. Vol. 39, No. 4, pages 512-517, 1989. A metabolite of PTX is 1-(5-hydroxyhexyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine, designated M1. M1 was also disclosed as increasing cerebral blood flow in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,795 and 4,576,947 to Hinze et al. Other metabolites include 1-(5-pentoyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine carboxylic acid, designated M4, and 1-(4-butyl)-3,7-dimethylxanthine carboxylic acid, designated M5. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,146 and 5,039,666 to Gebert et al. and Novick, respectively, disclose use of tertiary alcohol analogs of xanthine-containing compounds for enhancing cerebral blood flow.
PTX and its known metabolites thereof have been shown to have in vivo activity in specific biologic systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,507 to Kreutzer et al. describes an ability of PTX and M1 to enhance chemotaxis in polymorphonuclear leukocytes responding to chemotaxis stimulation. In addition, PTX and related tertiary alcohol substituted xanthines inhibit activity of certain cytokines to affect chemotaxis as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,271 and 5,096,906 to Mandell et al. Furthermore, by co-administering PTX and GM-CSF, patients undergoing allogeneic bone marrow transplant exhibited decreased levels of tumor necrosis factor, TNF.alpha.. Bianco et al., "Pentoxifylline (PTX) and GM-CSF Decrease Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF.alpha.) Levels in patients undergoing allogeneic Bone Marrow Transplantation (MBT)," Blood, Vol. 76, No. 1, Suppl. 1 (522), page 133a, 1990. Reduction in assayable levels of TNF.alpha. was accompanied by reduced BMT-related complications. However, in normal volunteers, TNF.alpha. levels were higher among PTX recipients. Therefore, elevated levels of TNF.alpha. are not the primary cause of such complications.
Further research with PTX, its metabolites and their activity relating to various biologic systems spurred investigations with potential therapeutic agents heretofore unknown. These agents were identified as potential therapies for treating or preventing disease by inhibiting secondary cellular response to an external or in situ primary stimuli. These investigations sought efficacious, therapeutic compounds, which would be safe and effective for human or animal administration and would maintain cellular homeostasis in the presence of a variety of deleterious stimuli.
Many diseases are difficult to treat because they have complex mechanisms of action, and multiple, adverse effects on a subject. As an example, cancer has been difficult to treat for this and other reasons. Precise causes of cancer remain unknown. Malignant tumor growth results from many physiologic factors. Cancer cells metastasize (i.e., break through blood vessels and travel to distant body sites) and secrete enzymes called metalloproteases, which "break down" blood vessel walls, allowing the cancer cells to enter the bloodstream and form remote tumors (proteolysis). In addition, tumor cell adhesion receptors (integrins) effect attachment--necessary for tumor residence in organs--of tumor cells to blood vessel walls and normal organs. Cancer cells also secrete certain proteins, such as bFGF, that stimulate new blood vessel development (angiogenesis), these new blood vessels supplying nutrients to promote malignant tumor growth.
Conventional antineoplastic therapies, such as, for example, antimetabolites, alkylating agents and antitumor agents (which target or interfere with DNA and/or synthesis of DNA or its precusors), and biologic therapies (including selective interferons, interleukins and other factors) have significant adverse side effects in patients, not limited to acute toxicity due to effects on rapid-proliferating tissues, such as bone marrow and oral epithelium, myelosuppression and mucositis, renal failure and neurological, hepatic or pulmonary toxicity. Thus, for example, a cancer therapy which effectively prevented, reduced or eliminated malignant tumors without causing deleterious side effects would provide previously unknown treatment.
Compounds disclosed herein and discovered in search of potential disease treatments which would prevent or treat a disease with minimal or no adverse side effects, have biologic activity in multifarious, predictive assays. The inventive compounds exhibit utility in preventing an undesireable cellular response to noxious stimuli. Results from predicitive assays indicate that these inventive compounds have potential as therapies in treating a broad spectrum of clinical indications, acting via a variety of disease mechanisms. However, all these mechanisms appear to affect the second messenger pathway. Results of this research are the subject matter of this disclosure, the compounds discussed herein having novel structures and remarkable and surprising properties heretofore unknown.